Brooklyn to Trenton
by Alcj Conlon
Summary: Alason Denton ends up in Bronx and finds herself asking too many questions.  Why did she leave? When will he find her? Will she steal her crush's heart? Will she get any answers?  Author's Note: My 1st fic so just please R&R. I would love you if you did!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer****: Hey! So this is my first fanfic so please (x100) NO haters but I like constructive criticism. Also, I would love reviews! It let's me know that I have some readers :). I do not own Newsies or any characters from it that may appear. I do own my characters not from the movie so no taking.**

My story… Gosh my story. I don't think who ever you are reading this will care about my miserable excuse for a life, but I heard that writing thoughts and feelings down sometimes keep you sane. You wouldn't be able to make sense of what I'm writing now if you didn't know the beginning so at the end of this give me a big thank you for starting at the beginning. I'm Alason Denton and this is my story.

**-3- **

I was wearing black that day while standing next to him. He was the man who barred the same last name as me but not by blood. Mother thought it would be best to change our names after the wedding. I know he tried to love me but he just couldn't. I guessed that since Mother had died, I would be on the streets n two weeks. He would throw me out; I knew it.

The thought of this plunged me into another fit of sobs. I knew I shouldn't have cried at her funeral, she would have wanted me to be strong, but she was the last of my family. All my siblings were stillborn and I couldn't include my stepfather. I knew he tried though because he captured me in a hug right then. This stopped my sobs half way out.

"It's going to be alright," he murmured to me. I tensed at the feel of his stale breath on my ear. I had to get away. I couldn't take the memories of her that lingered and I certainly couldn't stay with my stepfather, Bryan.

When my mother had fallen ill, I suspected I would have to run when she passed. I just couldn't wrap my brain around how fast that day had come. I went home and waited till I was sure Bryan was asleep. I had my bag with me and was ready to leave.

Before I left, I took in every nook & cranny of the small apartment that was my home for the ten years of my short life. I would miss that place more than I ever thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad people like my story. And some Newsies will soon be coming into the story and I have no idea how to write their accent so just pretend. Thanks again. **

It was mid-fall of 1893 and the sky was the most beautiful midnight blue. I knew where I was going: Brooklyn. My grandfather owned the lodging house over there. I always go there when I need to think or get my mind off something. I usually would stay until Mother or Bryan would come looking for me but this time I would stay away for good. I had been secretly stashing money and had gathered around $50 total. I had a plan on how I was going to survive knowing I would soon need to run. I was ready to make my move.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I had just crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and was at the door to the lodging house. I opened the doo to reveal a young boy sitting by the fire with my grandfather. He was probably my age, ten, and he had the most beautiful eyes. They were the kind that didn't have a certain color but seemed to change. The boy's were either a light shade of gray, almost silver, or the most stunning shade of blue.

"Hey," he said. I realized I had been staring at him. Aghhh! No boys right now. I need to make a living. With that reminder, I went to the room I usually stayed in.

"Is that everything, Aly?" Granddad asked smiling in a sad way. I felt bad about leaving Brooklyn; you guys are probably like 'Why not just stay?', but Bryan would come looking for me. I couldn't risk it.

"I think so. Thanks again. For everything," I replied taking deep breaths. I was going to what they called the Bronx. It wasn't a borough, yet, but it seemed like one to everyone. My cousin was a newsie there so I hoped he would help me.

" Well, you best be going then," Granddad, said shooing me towards the door. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big bear hug. We said our good-byes and, lucky enough, neither of us cried.

I left the lodging house and was blinded by the bright sunlight. It was around 9 o'clock so I would probably get to Bronx by 10 o'clock. I looked around to take in every single bit of the place, much in the same manner as I had with my home, when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or the characters from it.**

**Author's Note: Again I don't know how to write a New York accent (sorry) so just pretend. Thanks! **

**Spot's POV**

It started yesterday. I couldn't get any sleep the other night so I went to sit with Mr. Freeman, he's the owner of the lodging house, to watch the fire. Then, she walked in and just stared at us.

"Hello," I said just trying to be polite. She just blankly stared at me with those deep brown eyes and dark chocolate-colored hair, which was pulled back with elastic she probably got from a paper. She looked young, probably ten ,too. What confused me the most was that she was wearing newsie clothes even though she had the vibe of a rich person.

She had been wearing the standard black trousers with a mint green shirt and blue suspenders. And, man, did it make her look attractive! Woah, Spotty-boy! Get ahold of yourself. Scratch the last thing I said; she did not look attractive!

Getting back to the story, I had turned around to gaze at the fire before I started going even crazier. Man, she hadn't even acknowledged me! Can people get any ruder?

I saw her again the next day leaving the lodging house. She had a bag in her hand and looked straight at me. She, then, bolted in the direction of Bronx. Again with not acknowledging me! I don't think there is a decent person left in New York.

**Aly's POV**

When I entered Bronx, I was stunned! It was just as busy as anywhere else! I had always imagined Bronx as a quiet "borough". I was dead wrong.

Granddad had given me directions to the lodging house so I got there in a breeze and just on time ,too. The boys were just getting home from selling papers. I could hear them from outside, smoking, laughing, joking, and no doubt playing poker.

On the way over, I was thinking about the boy I had seen with Granddad the other night. I had developed a nickname for him, too : Weasel-face. I guess his cheekbones gave him a weasel looking appearance.

When I had my thoughts all sorted out, I strode confidently into the lodging house. All the confidence I had, flew right out the window when I saw the brutal looking boys of the Bronx Newsies.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know. Weasel-face? But the first time I watched Newsies, it was me, my sister (she has a story too. Her pen name is Sajapple) and her friend. We didn't know the names of everybody so we did nicknames: Spot= Weasel-face, Bumlets=Taylor Lautner Dude, and there were others but i don't remember them. They're really weird but it was like 2 am so our brains weren't working very well. But thanks for reading and remember to review. Anyone can! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I do own all the Alason and the others so no taking.**

**Author's Note: In this chapter there are newsies that talk but I don't know how to write a New York accent so just please pretend. There is standard ya's, 'bout's and maybe I'll learn a little more along the way. Ok, other than that, I don't have much to say except thanks for reading. And PLEASE review. **

I felt thousands of eyes staring at me. All focused on me! I felt like crawling inside my own clothes and never coming out. There was an awkward silence that lasted only a while but seemed like ages. I know a lot of people use that term but it's true.

A leaner tall boy but still had lots of muscle to spare was the one to break the silence. He had the same hair as me. "Alason? Is that really you?" I smiled. "It's been so long!" he said in reply.

My cousin, Xiaver, as I, had said before had, my hair. It's chocolate brown and is as straight as…well…..mine. That's where the resemblance stops. He was tall and lean with thick muscles that gave him an intimidating appearance. Where I was broad-shouldered but still fit. He had sea-green eyes that went much better with our hair color than my brown, almost black, eyes did.

"Xiaver, I've missed you," I said very quietly because I was still intimidated by the ripped boys. He gave me a big bear hug that almost crushed me. Then, he started introducing me to everyone.

" That there is Wink, Bets, Wager, Rocket-" Xiaver was pointing to each and every one. Then he pointed to what I assumed was Rocket. He looked about 10,or 11 but you could tell he was all muscle. The only thing that seemed out of place was that he looked terribly shy.

"And they call me Bluff," Xiaver said pointing to himself while smiling idiotically. Man, I must think a lot if he went through all the boys and I only got five: Wink, Bets, Wager, Rocket, and, of course, Bluff.

"Easy, Bluff. She won't be able to swallow that," one of the boys said, Wink I think. True to his name, after he finished talking, he winked at me. I felt my face get hot.

"Well, Aly, why ya here?" Bluff asked me curiously.

"Uh…well….you see I've run away," I stated as quickly as I could get it out. All their jaws dropped. I mean , it's not that a 10-year-old girl could run away, is it? "Well…." My face was probably beat red by now.

"How could you run? I've only heard good things 'bout Denton," Bluff was in complete shock.

"Well, I have my reasons. But I just wanted to ask if I could stay here and be a newsie?" I said quickly changing the subject.

" I don't see why not," Bluff was still in a daze. " I'll teach ya myself and the training will start tomorrow." With that cue from their leader, which I was not very surprised at-Bluff was a natural leader- the boys went back to talking and playing cards. During the chaos, I made my way over to the shy boy, Rocket.

When I reached him, I smiled and said," Hi."

"Hi," replied Rocket and he smiled back. These two words started an unbreakable friendship.

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter wasn't very exciting but it needed to be here.**

**And thanks everyone for reviewing.**


End file.
